French Bunny
by smutgasm
Summary: Flur wants to thank Harry for saving her sister, what is his request?


**French Bunny**

Request from O Jordinio O…You have great prompts. I hope you like it!

"O Arry' is there anything I can do for you! You ave' saved my sister," Flur cornered him in a corner of the castle, her eyes shining in gratitude. Harry's eyes couldn't help but wander down her beautiful body. He accioed a box from his room and handed it to her.

"Come with me," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her through the corridors and up staircases. Finally he pulled her into a room, she was panting but looked around in surprise when she saw a big bed and sitting area.

"It's an abandoned heads room," he said in response to her confusion.

"Now put that on and dance for me," Harry commanded. Flur was surprised at the young boy's assertive attitude but couldn't help but do what he said. He went to sit down on the couch as she disappeared behind a changing shade. She pulled the outfit out and gave a little chuckled before pulling in on. She emerged a short while later and Harry looked at her and grinned.

"Come over here and give me a lap dance Flur," he said with a grin. He saw her eyes darken in lust as she swayed her hips in her little bunny costume. White panties and a white and pink corset pushing her D-cup breasts to gravity defying proportions. Her hair was long and gleaming with little bunny ears on top; she was also wearing light pink heels and white fishnet stockings. She stood in front of him with a sexy smirk, and began to sway her hips back and forth. Harry pulled off his jumper and began to stroke his cock over his trousers as she shimmied to her own beat. She ran her hands along her sides and up into her long blonde locks. She pulled off the bunny ears before running hands through her hair and swinging it over to the side. She bent down and shimmied her ass before dragging her fingertips down her long legs and back up. She swung her hips as she slowly began to undo the ties holding up the corset, first showing her flat stomach and finally releasing her huge tits, topped with pink hard nipples. Harry smirked before slipping his trousers down his hips and kicking them off, pulling out his long hard cock.

"Oh arry' you are so big!" she said with a smile running her hands down her neck and sides before sliding to grab and play with her own tits. Then she grabbed the sides of her panties and swayed her hips back and forth before pulling them down her long legs revealing her clean shaven pussy lips. She walked slowly forward and straddled her hips, his cock pressing against her slit as she roatated her hips over him sexily. He paced his hands on her waist as she grinded on him, he could feel her getting wetter. She ran her hands along her sexy body, down her sides over his hands that were softly resting on her hips, up to play with her tits, up her neck, and into her long hair. She arched her back and dipped backwards so that her tits were pressed up to the sky and her pussy. She looked so sexy stretched out like that, that Harry couldn't take it anymore. With one smooth thrust he buried his cock into her slick pussy.

"OH! Arry' you are so big," she moaned as he gripped her ass in his large hands and kneaded it roughly while pulling her hips onto him against and again, as she lifted herself up and dropped back down on him. Her tits were bouncing in his face so he reached forward and pulled one hard pink nipple into his warm mouth suckling on it as he fucked her roughly.

"mmm you are a naughty little witch aren't you," he groaned as he licked her neck and sucked on her pulse point his cock thrusting up into her over and over. He began to smack her ass as he pounded up into her, he could feel her clench around him with every smack as he spanked her until her flesh was red and tender. He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. He was spearing her pussy with deep hard thrusts until suddenly she was overcome with an orgasm, she screamed loudly and her back arched as it washed over her. Before she could even overcome he flipped her onto her back on the couch, he lifted one long leg over his shoulder and bent the other at the knee before slipping back into her.

"Oh you loved being fucked don't you," Harry growled as he slammed his cock into her tight pussy over and over watching as she thrashed her head back and forth and gripped the fabric of the couch in bliss. Each thrust made her tits bounce and she was writhing below him, mewling and moaning with pleasure. Harry gripped her leg tightly as his hips were blur slamming into her velvet pussy.

"Are you going to cum again my dirty girl?" He asked slamming into her and hitting her g-spot over and over until her toes were curling and she was seconds away from release. He moved his hand to give her clit a hard sharp smack, and she came with out loud scream.

"ARRY!" Her pussy clenched down on him and her eyes rolled back in her head as she came again. After her pussy finished fluttering around his cock he pulled out and sat back down on the couch.

"Suck my cock you whore," he demanded watching with pleasure as she moved to kneel in front of him. Cupping his balls in one small hand she began to take his cock into her mouth, Harry watched her lips move slowly down his shaft. She bobbed on him as he threaded his hands into her hair and guided her head up and down his shaft. He felt her tongue on the underside of his cock, and on the upstroke she would flick it over the slit.

"Fuck you're a good cock sucker," her moaned as she got deeper on him with every bob. Soon he was sinking into the warmth of her throat, his cock hitting the back with every pass. She was humming around him and if she didn't quit soon he was going to lose it, and he wanted to sink back into her pussy once more before he came.

"Come here baby," he said pulling her off his cock watching spit trail from the head of his cock to her lips. He leaned down to kiss her and roughly stood. He moved to the back of the couch, kissing her deeply as he moved them.

"Bend over," he ordered watching as she turned around and gripped the back of the couch. He gripped her hips and sunk into her warmth. Soon he was fucking her as hard and fast as he could, her tits were bouncing under her as he slammed into her again and again. He gripped her hair and pulled her body taunt beneath him.

"What do you want my little whore!" he asked hitting her g-spot until she could barely see with pleasure.

"Make me cum arry'!" she screamed and he did. Gripping her hair he pulled her back so that he was pressing into her g-spot over and over, he also reached around and pinched her clit.

"Cum!" he demanded and she did. With an almost animal howl she tightened around his cock as her most powerful orgasm yet.

He quickly pulled his cock out of her and pushed her down onto the floor, she opened her mouth obediently and he slipped his dick in. With only three thrusts he was cumming down her throat with a loud groan. She swallowed every drop and when he pulled out she licked her lips and mouth in pleasure. Harry began to redress.

"If you ever need another good fucking, feel free to come to me flur," Harry said with a grin giving her a peck on the lips and leaving her satisfied in the abandoned bedroom.


End file.
